


you are my new dream (and you are mine)

by Star_on_a_Staff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A lot of comfort, Blue Lions Route, Comfort, Crying, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Felannie Secret Santa 2019, Fluff, Humming, Kisses, Kissing, Low Key Panic Attack, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sensuality, Singing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Touching, but like, canon events, happy tears, little hurt, lots of fluff, more like, well actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff
Summary: “Listen, Annette—” Felix’s thumb traces over the apple of her cheek, “I wanted to ask you something after tomorrow, but—”“Anything.” Annette replies dazedly. “I’d honestly give you anything and everything right now.”“Unwise.” Felix mutters, but his right hand fumbles around his pockets before he presses something into her hand. “Take this, then.”Or; in which Felix proposes to Annette on the eve of battle and fluff ensues. My Felannie Secret Santa gift for Bready Cakes, whose prompt was "Self-indulgent"!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 21
Kudos: 149
Collections: Felannie Secret Santa Gifts of 2019





	you are my new dream (and you are mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreadyCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadyCakes/gifts).



> Oh sweetie, Bready Cakes. Oh honey. You did NOT know what you got yourself into when you wrote "Self indulgent" on that Secret Santa prompt list on the sign up sheet. I warn you; I rewrote this whole cavity inducing piece like three times before I achieved Maximum Indulgence. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this EXTREMELY indulgent fic! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, and I wish you the very best as we move into 2020!! You are a treasure and a lovely bean and just a lovable sweetie!! Thanks so much for making my work both enjoyable and exciting to write!!

The night before a battle is always the worst.

The moon hangs high in the sky, its quiet silver glow casting an ethereal shine on the sleeping monastery. Annette leans on her elbows to peer over the bridge at the silvery rocks down below and thinks of Enbarr.

That’s right. They’ll be putting out for Enbarr tomorrow at dawn, and she can’t sleep a single wink.

Her anxious insomnia isn’t a unique experience. In the kitchens, Ashe is feverishly cooking enough dishes to feed their entire army twice over if he so chooses, with a slightly concerned Dedue hovering over his shoulder to make sure his nervous energy doesn’t spend itself on their rations.

Outside, above in the night sky, Annette catches a glimpse of Ingrid sweeping through the air on her pegasus, guarding a stronghold that hadn’t been attacked in five years. Judging from the scaly silhouette swooping behind her, Sylvain shares her restlessness.

Mercedes is praying in the cathedral. Her father is most likely performing last-minute equipment checks and barrack sweeps. Dimitri is probably upstairs somewhere with the professor, wearing a hole through the floor as they go over their battle plans one last time.

Annette sighs and drops her chin on her arms. The only person who doesn’t seem to be affected by the anxious tension zapping through the air was Felix, and he’s nowhere to be seen. She guessed that he went off to train, but the training grounds were ghost-quiet, and she had shuddered out of _there_ in a hurry.

_Where could he be then?_

“There you are.”

Annette almost falls off the bridge. “BAH! You’ve _got_ to stop doing that!”

“Doing what?” Felix cocks his head at her, and even through her frustration Annette still takes the time to appreciate his utter beauty even when he’s standing on the moonlit bridge like this. He’s not wound up with nerves, or looking anxious at all. Instead, he’s almost _serene_ , having forgone his usual array of belts and buckles for just the one sword on his hip.

She sighs loudly. “Being sneaky.” Annette informs him pertly, tiptoeing up so that she could pinch his cheeks accusingly, something that’s developed into a bit of a habit once she’d learned that the skin on his face was actually deceptively soft to the touch.

Felix rolls his eyes, but his hands are gentle on hers when he plucks her fingers off his cheeks. He’s not wearing his thick leather gloves tonight. “I wasn’t trying to be sneaky. You were probably lost in thought.”

“Yeah.” Annette deflates. “I kind of was.”

He threads his fingers through hers, his hands warm and solid. “What were you thinking about?”

“Tomorrow.” Annette admits. “Almost everyone is steeling themselves in some way or another for tomorrow…and I’m just a bundle of nerves. I keep trying to sleep, but I just can’t shut my eyes. I got kicked out of the kitchen after I dented several pans. I can’t even hold still!”

“I can tell.” Felix remarks, a hint of amusement in his voice as he tugs her close. “You’ve been wringing your hands.”

“Oh.” Annette looks down to where her pretty white gloves have been worried into shapeless nonexistence. “Oops.”

As he begins to work her gloves off her hands, she peers into his face. Unlike the others and their visibly high-strung nerves, Felix’s face is relaxed, practically the most tranquil she’d ever seen him.

“How are you so calm?” Annette marvels, squinting at him suspiciously. “Usually in the past you would be whacking the training dummies to death around now.”

He shrugs, tugging off her right glove and setting to work on her left. “Tomorrow is the decisive battle. Since the boar and Edelgard can’t see eye to eye, it’s obvious that we’re going to throw everything we have at the capital. And if we can take Enbarr, then the war is over. It’s as simple as that.”

Annette all but stomps her foot in frustration. “Exactly! And if something happens, and one of us gets killed? What’s going to happen then?”

Felix peers at her. “This isn’t like you.” His tone isn’t accusatory, just curious. “What happened to all that blather about ‘Winning if we work together’ from yesterday?”

She hangs her head. By now, both of her gloves are off and she can feel the rough texture of his palms, heavily calloused from years of swordsmanship. Her hand in his feels downright squishy in comparison. “I’m sorry…I…just have a lot more to lose now.”

Felix’s fingers tighten around hers. “I get it.”

“And it’s like, weirdly contradictory, you know?” Annette rambles on, as if the dams holding back her words have been broken by the amber steel in his eyes. “I mean, I have so much to fight for…you, Mercedes, Dimitri, the professor…Father…and everyone else, not to mention the mages in my battalion, but this means that I could lose you all in a heartbeat if something goes wrong and I’m just so scared that something's going to go wrong—!”

“Annette—” Felix interrupts her, “You’re turning blue.”

Annette wheezes, her pulse racing faster and faster. “I’m sorry, I just can’t seem to catch my breath—”

Felix mutters a quiet “ _Four Saints_ ”, and then pulls her into his chest. He runs his hand over her hair in soothing motions, and then, just when Annette is settling into his chest, a miracle of miracles happens.

Felix begins to _hum_.

Despite all his posturing and complaining during choir services— “ _Not sure I should sing with everyone. I'm not great at harmonizing_ ”—his voice takes her breath away. The melody is reminiscent of a lullaby, the kind written for restless young children, for agitated adults, for bone-weary elders.

It’s written to soothe.

 _Wow_ , Annette thinks wonderingly, all but melting into his arms as her pulse begins to steady, fluttering like a bird in her chest. He’s not even outright singing, and yet...she can feel the words he wants to say vibrate through her from the timbre of his chest.

_Come back to me, come back to me, it’s going to be alright, I’m here._

It reminds her of when she sang to him the night his father died.

Annette closes her eyes and breathes him in. His hand stills over her hair, and for a moment there’s no imminent battle, no death, no anxiety; just the smell of metal and pine and Felix Felix _Felix_ ….

He stops humming when she breathes out shakily, her head nuzzled into his chest like a needy kitten. “You alright?”

“More than alright.” Annette gazes up at him with star-struck eyes, her voice bleeding with badly-concealed adoration. “You sound so nice.”

Felix flushes and looks away. “It’s nothing special.”

“Nothing special?” Annette gasps, fiercely clutching at his tunic. “I love your voice. It’s so warm and cozy and pretty, like you—”

This time she can feel the heat of his blush right through his clothes. “ _Annette_.”

“It’s true.” Annette tiptoes to sling her arms around his neck, peppering his burning face with light, affectionate kisses, pausing to look him in the eye as she tells him earnestly—

“You’re the prettiest person I know,” She kisses his forehead—

“You’re so frustratingly good at everything,” She kisses his cheek—

“You’re so nice to me and I'm so crazy for you—” She kisses his mouth—

And this time, Felix reels her in and keeps her there, kissing her back with fervor until she dissolves against him like snow on a sunny day, her world drifting like the wisps of a forgotten dream as his hand moves to the small of her waist to press her flush against him until she can feel his heartbeat pounding against her chest—

By the time they pull away, cheeks flushed and eyes fever-bright, Annette can barely stand upright. Felix’s arms are locked in a firm grip around her like he’s just as unsteady, and for a moment they laugh softly at each other, feeling like ridiculous, foolish gods.

“Listen, Annette—” Felix’s thumb traces over the apple of her cheek, “I wanted to ask you something after tomorrow, but—”

“Anything.” Annette replies dazedly. “I’d honestly give you anything and everything right now.”

“Unwise.” Felix mutters, but his right hand fumbles around his pockets before he presses something into her hand. “Take this, then.”

Annette’s world jolts back into scissor-sharp clarity as her fingers feel the shape and the size of whatever he had pushed into her palm. _Is this…it can’t be…_ She opens her hand and sure enough—

“Felix! This is…a ring!”

Felix mumbles something unintelligible, his ears bright red. He's not looking so serene now as he finally grates out, “Of course it is.”

She’s practically in shock. “I—you—um—what—”

He groans, drawing a shaking hand over his face. “Don’t make me say it out loud.”

“Don’t make me kiss you brainless again.” Annette threatens back, her eyes blurring most suspiciously.

“That’s not much of a threat.” Felix says with an expression that makes her breath catch. She glares at him, a fierce blush on her face, and finally he gives in with a groan. “Fine. Listen closely.”

He takes a deep breath. “I want you to be my wife. I want you to stay by my side and sing for me until we die. I’ll give you anything that is in my power to give; I will kill your enemies and bring you sweets. I’ll hunt down whatever you desire and bring it to you. I want to make you the happiest woman in Fódlan for as long as I draw breath.”

Okay, she’s definitely about to cry.

“Annette.” His voice is but a breath in the wind. “I love you more than damned words can let me say.”

Goddess save her, she’s crying, actually crying.

“I love you too!” Annette gasps between sobs, feeling his shudder of anticipation tremble through her as she scrubs at her eyes furiously with the one hand that isn’t clutching his ring like a lifeline. “So very, very much…”

She hiccups. “Augh, why am I crying…when I’m so happy…?”

Felix takes her chin in his hand and wipes the tears from her eyes, his eyes wild with hope though his voice is cool and collected. “So does that mean yes?”

“Yes, you idiot.” Annette blinks rapidly, trying to reign in the sheer giddiness flying through her like a hundred galloping horses as she beams up at him through a veil of tears. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Felix practically sags against her with relief, a disbelieving sort of laugh bursting from his lips. It bubbles inside her like golden wine-colored joy.

She slides the ring onto her finger, and is delighted to find that though it’s a bit loose, it fits perfectly. Annette wriggles around a little in his arms to hold her hand up to the moonlight. The green gemstone glimmers on her finger, winking at her like a promise, like hope, like a laugh.

Felix peers at it from over her shoulder, and she feels more than sees the smile spreading across his face. “There. Now you have a little more incentive to make it through alive tomorrow.”

“You’re insufferable.” Annette says with absolutely no bite at all. Her throat is too choked up. She huffs, nuzzling her head underneath his chin. “You really know how to get me motivated, don’t you?”

“I try.” He says against her hair. She snorts and pulls him closer so that she could feel his heartbeat thump steadily behind hers, counting its steady rhythm as her own pulse flutters in sync with his. _One-two, one-two_ …The beats steady them both until they’re filled with a languid, dreamy sort of peace.

“Would it be a bad idea to wear it into battle tomorrow?” Annette mumbles finally, looking at the ring like it's going to pop out of existence if she were to look away for even a second. “I can’t take my eyes off it.”

“It would be unfortunate if you were to drop it.” Felix concedes, peeling himself off of her with reluctance and taking her hand again. “Tie it around your neck with something.”

“Ooh, good idea.” Annette slips the ring off and fumbles around her pockets. “Oh, I don’t have anything to hang it off of.”

“Here.”

Annette turns just in time to catch an extremely flattering view of Felix reaching up to undo the tight coil on his head. His shoulders bunch under his tunic as he fiddles with the lace in his hair, and when the dark-water strands spills from its restraints and falls to his shoulders, she all but melts for the second time that night.

 _He looks like a god_ , Annette thinks dreamily to herself as Felix turns to her, the moonlight spinning his hair silver-blue and his eyes into white fire as the night whispers around them. _A really adorable, grumpy bully of a god._

“You’re staring.” Felix mutters, his cheeks tinged red as she takes the lace from his hand with a dazed word of thanks. “Your eyes look like they’re going to fall out of your head.”

“It’s your fault.” Annette huffs at him as she fumbles with looping the lace through the ring. Damn her shaky hands. “Distracting me by letting your hair down like that? It’s so unfair.”

“You’ve seen me with my hair down before.” Felix points out, a hint of red on his cheeks even as he takes the makeshift necklace from her and ties it easily around her neck, the capable bastard.

Annette just smiles up at him dopily, her own cheeks warm despite the chill of the night. “Yeah, but never as my fiancé.”

Felix turns even redder at that, his hands faltering around the nape of her neck, but his lips curve up as he leans away to admire the ring’s sparkle, now nestled securely in the hollow of her throat.

“How does it look?” Annette beams up at him, unconscious of how her face shines in the moonlight and how the blue of her eyes and the fire of her hair are only heightened by the winking emerald around her neck.

 _Mine, hers, pledged, betrothed_ —

She blushes prettily. “Now _you’re_ staring.”

Felix coughs, looking away from her. “Sorry.”

Something extremely warm shoots through her. Feeling brave, feeling giddy, feeling _powerful_ , Annette leans up on her tiptoes and lets her hands curl on his chest, pulling him close. 

Her hushed whisper curls playfully around his ear. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing.”

Felix’s eyes go dark even as he flails for a response. “You—”

Annette takes pity on him and laughs, kissing the slack-jawed expression off of his face with vigor until his embarrassment slides away only to be replaced with fierce intent. His arms seize her by the waist and he pushes her against the wall of the bridge, and her back involuntarily arches until his knee falls between her legs, her hands coming up to his head for anchorage.

This kiss is fierce; it’s relieved, it’s adoring, and when they break apart, it’s only to gasp heated words to each other before they come together again and again until they’re practically breathing in each other, like singing the lyrics to an ageless duet—

_Stay alive tomorrow, stay alive for me so I can make you mine when this war is over, I love you, I love you—_

In the end, it’s only the stern cough of a passing monk on his way to midnight prayers that forces them to spring apart. Thankfully he doesn’t look too scandalized, only slightly exasperated as he shakes his wizened head at them disapprovingly.

“A time and place, children.” He reminds them in a reedy voice, and Annette manages to stammer out the barest semblance of an apology before she grabs Felix’s hand and hightails it off the bridge.

“Where are we going?” Felix asks, still sounding a bit dazed as she hauls him after her at a breakneck pace. His hair is mussed from whatever she did to his scalp earlier and if he looked godly before, now he looks _tantalizing_.

Annette huffs. “Away. Anywhere else, somewhere else, I don’t know.” Her fingers grip his as she slows her steps down. “I just want to be with you tonight.”

“We leave at dawn tomorrow.” Felix reminds her, even though his fingers are creeping up her wrist. “You might regret this in the morning.”

Annette giggles, hooking her finger around his lace around her neck and shaking it gently until the ring around her throat sparkles merrily. “Me, regret this?”

Her voice sparkles along with it. “Not on your life!”

O.O

( _And three years later, when he smiles at her so softly in full Fraldarius splendor as she all but traipses down the flower-strewn aisle in her airy white dress to have the refitted ring put on her hand, that statement has yet to be disproven._ )

**Author's Note:**

> (cries in cheesy)
> 
> I did try to use as much as their canon S support dialogue as much as possible, but I just got too weepy while writing these whipped dorks :P
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to everyone!! Have a wonderful 2020!! Thank you again to the amazing felannie discord server for making this event possible!!
> 
> (It's not too late to join this amazing server full of amazing people before the end of the year!! We have steaks and cakes and lots of crumbs and yums!! https://discord.gg/tdYCdq9)


End file.
